


Caught in the Act

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [7]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio catches Calleigh and Speed in a moment</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Horatio saw her the minute she came in.  Calleigh was an uncharacteristically thirty minutes late. He hoped it was just a matter of her alarm not going off and not something else. Although her black sundress and oversize over-shirt the color of polished rubies belayed the idea she'd slept in.

When he saw Speed headed in her direction, he knew the trace expert would find out what was going on and let him know if something was amiss.

Needing to change his shirt, Horatio slipped unseen into the locker room to change into the spare he always kept on hand.  His locker sat in the back corner so he was virtually unseen as he stripped out of his shirt. It wasn't until he heard Calleigh's giggled, "hey..." did he realize he was no longer alone.

_"You're late."_

_"You forgot to reset the alarm when you left with Horatio this morning."_

Horatio now had his explanation for Calleigh's lack of punctuality and was glad it was as he assumed and not something else. He'd chosen to call Speed to join him on the early morning call out when he'd heard the particulars of the case and had offered to pick him up as well since he had to go past his condo.

_"You take my breath away."_

_"Tim..."_

_"You realize I will never be able to look at that shirt and think of the last time you wore it."_

_"I know."_

There was a part of Horatio that was curious about Speed's comment, but the other, more sensible part of him, didn't want the visual to haunt him.  Balling his dirty shirt up, he stuffed it in his locker, wondering if he'd be able to make a graceful exit soon.

_"You are wicked..."_

_"But you love me."_

_"Yea, I do..." Speed told her._

Sitting down on the bench, he continued to button his shirt as he processed what he'd just learned. He never would have never guessed Calleigh and Speed were a couple they never gave any indication they were more than just friends, it made him wonder how long they had been together. 

Knowing there was no way he'd be able to make a timely exit, he just hoped they would make their discussion quick. His hopes were dashed, however, when he heard a bang against the lockers. Resting his elbows on his knees, he hung his head, massaging his temples as he prepared to wait them out. Thankfully he couldn't make out their words, but it was bad enough hearing the muted sounds as they obviously made love. 

When all he heard was silence, he gave them a few more minutes to get themselves together.  And when he heard what he thought was the locker room door open and close, he assumed they had departed.  He stood and finished tucking his shirt in before heading to the door.  Horatio glanced to where he knew Calleigh and Speed were expecting to see them gone. He was surprised to see them still standing together. The bang he heard must have been them changing positions as Speed was leaning back against the lockers with Calleigh relaxed against him.  All he could see was Calleigh's bare legs, her black dress no longer evident, and the ruby shirt that hid everything else from view.

He knew he'd stood there too long looking at them when he noticed Calleigh looking at him. With a slight blush and a nod he turned and left.  He really hoped Calleigh never wore that shirt again, he doubted he'd be able to forget the sight of it just barely covering her bottom or the soft sated look in her eye.

 


End file.
